Potential
by RWThunder
Summary: An attempt on Seto's life leads him to discover something shocking about his and Yami's past life together...something that will, inevitably, change their future. Is fate bringing them together, or trying to tear them apart? Seto x Yami
1. Touched

Potential

By RWThunder

Chapter One – Touched

"Seto Kaiba, you idiot!" Yami looked up from his seat beside the hospital bed to see Mai Valentine standing over the young CEO's comatose form. Despite his famed composure, Yami felt himself jump slightly at the sudden sound of her voice interrupting his thoughts.

"How considerate, Mai," The former pharaoh said, smiling benignly up at her. His fellow duelist took the seat opposite his and leaned over the bed to examine the damage.

"How bad is it?" She asked, obviously flustered by concern. Yami sighed and shook his head.

"It's hard to say. The doctors got the bullets out but he's been passed out for hours. He's lost a lot of blood." The Egyptian's fierce eyes softened as he studied the blood-soaked bandages and the IV taped into Seto's hand.

"But the girl who did it…" Mai pressed.

"They have no idea what their relationship was. Only Seto would know. I'm betting she was just a nobody, some crazy fan or the like." Yami leaned back in his chair.

"Or rather, you hope he didn't know her." The blonde smiled mischievously at her companion. Yami instantly became tense and sat forward again.

"Mai I wish you would not speak of such things." He kept still as his soul died a thousand deaths under her scrutiny.

"Come on, Yami, you can talk about it with me. I am your reincarnated mother, after all." She laughed, running her fingers through her blonde locks that so resembled his own. When he remained silent, Mai became serious again, reaching across the bed to cover one his hands with hers. "Yami, hun, why else would you come here?" Yami cursed mentally.

Why had he come? Looking back, it was hard to understand his motives—all of them, at least.

Initially, he'd gone to the hospital as soon as he heard what had happened. Mokuba had called Yugi in a frenzy, claiming that Seto had been injured somehow. The rest of his aibou's friends had spent the next couple minutes caught in a hectic chain of phone calls during which Yami felt the urge to see the ailing CEO.

When he reached the hospital, the chaos caused by the press was such that Yami was able to slip inside the emergency room unnoticed by security and make his way to the room where Seto had just entered out of surgery. According to the nurse, he had been shot five times in the chest by an unnamed assailant and somehow…was still alive.

It had been hard to process Yami's feelings upon hearing this; his history with Seto, for the most part, did not correspond with the emotion he felt upon learning what had befallen the brunette.

After learning what more he could from the hospital staff, Yami had let himself into Seto's room, mentally sending Yugi the raw knowledge of his whereabouts to ensure that he would not be bothered by his hikari's concern.

It had been strange to see Seto in such a way. Upon entering the room, Yami had stood for a good ten minutes, just looking, before he finally cleared his head and sat down. It made him hurt somehow to see his only equal in Duel Monsters in such a state.

Seto Kaiba was proud, bold, and completely untouchable. He had enough money to own Japan and held an impressive monopoly on the Duel Monsters franchise in his grip—he was only eighteen years old.

But the man Yami saw, lying amidst the blood and the white-wash sheets was different. The way he perceived his young acquaintance was quickly beginning to change. The person swathed in bandages was not Yami's arch rival. He was not a threat in any way. He was exposed, disarmed, vulnerable—human.

The image of the high-and-mighty CEO was fading quickly from the spirit's mind to be replaced by a caring brother, a responsible businessman, and more importantly—a fellow human in pain.

Somehow, for Yami, observing Seto's physical injuries opened his mind to the knowledge of the brunette's psychological wounds. For the first time that he could remember, Yami felt guilty. He had known just as much as the next person about Seto Kaiba's tragic childhood and upbringing—and what he knew should have been enough for the proud Egyptian to lower his guard somewhat.

Looking back, Yami saw that the way in which he dealt with Seto Kaiba was normally just as cold and defiant as the way the CEO treated him—only Seto was entitled. Seto's attitude and 'heartless' practices were probably the only things shielding his otherwise broken soul from utter insanity and despair.

When you have five-thousand years alone to yourself, you come to a few revelations. Many of the new morals and ideals Yami had adopted while imprisoned in the puzzle had been shamelessly thrown aside when it came to dealing with Kaiba.

The spirit supposed that in way, he had observed Seto's harsh countenance and antisocial tendencies as a cry for help—a cry that Yami felt powerless to answer. It was a terrible excuse for indulging Seto's misery the way that he did—the way that everyone did. It was almost as though he was aware of the truth about Kaiba, but reluctant to involve himself with the problems therein. It had been a cowardly thing to do.

He, the great and noble pharaoh had been just as hasty as his companions to name Seto a villain and effectively shut him out of his life. The older Kaiba had been boxed and labeled from the day he first introduced himself to Yami; it was this label that corresponded to the personality default the spirit created and had utilized during every encounter with the brunette—until now.

Now Seto was broken, battered, and just as outwardly wounded as he was on the inside. The pain that Yami and the rest of the world had ignored was now visible for all to see. Yami had forced himself to look at each of the five horrible abrasions in turn, hoping in some way to atone for his previous indifference regarding the CEO's well-being.

He had sat in that room for three hours—alone save for the nurses who routinely came to check on Seto or change his IV. During that time, most of Yami's cemented opinions and feelings concerning the young duelist had been destroyed, leaving the former pharaoh in a state of mental insecurity. He felt above all a burning sense of guilt and the knowledge that, for the moment, the confidence that had forged his being had abandoned him.

It was then that Mai arrived.

"Yugi says to tell you that Mokuba is almost through with the police and the press—everyone will be coming over soon." She got up and moved to the chair situated beside Yami, who had his eyes cast downward.

"Why aren't you with them?" He asked off-handedly, grateful that she could be here when he was feeling so vulnerable.

"Yugi told me you were here. I had a hunch that you'd be mentally berating yourself so I came as fast as I could—you can hide yourself from everyone else and probably even Yugi—but not from me." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mai, I must tell you that it's becoming difficult to suppress my childhood affections for you. You must forgive me—I know better than anyone the difference between a person and their reincarnation." Yami replied, summoning what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"That's sweet, hun, and you should know that I feel the same way, but you're changing the subject—and you haven't answered my question." She said, giving him a hard look.

"What question?"

"Why are you here? This is Seto Kaiba lying there, right? Your supposed nemesis that you claim to feel nothing for?" She prompted.

"He's just a human, Mai, a living thing in pain." Yami answered coolly.

"Don't spit that love-for-humanity bullshit at me." The blonde retorted.

"It's not a lie."

"It's not the full truth, either." Their eyes locked.

"Mai, he was shot five times…" Yami said softly.

"And?" His fellow duelist gestured for him to continue.

"Anyone with a heart would be concerned." He finished simply.

"Concerned? The whole world is concerned—he's Seto Kaiba! But, not counting the media and the press, the whole world is not here at the hospital, are they? But you are, Yami. I'm guessing you've been here for hours. Enough games, what's going on?" The tone of her voice danced gracefully through the restrained inflections of anger straight into a genuine kindness that had Yami's heart pounding.

"Please, Yami, you have to open up to someone. It doesn't have to be me, but right now I don't trust you to approach someone yourself. You feel something for Seto, don't you? And I was only half-kidding about the reincarnated motherly love thing." Yami laughed.

"You remember more than I do, Mai." He said almost wistfully.

"Yeah, Isis showed me a ton of what happened, I really…hey—stop changing the subject!" She shoved him playfully before crossing her legs and waiting expectantly for the crash.

"I'm so selfish, Mai," Yami said quietly. "I chose to take the convenient road when it came to knowing Kaiba—I picked the way that was easiest for me because I was afraid of facing the pain he's been through and breaking through the walls that he hides behind."

"Hun, that's the path that everyone took—excluding Mokuba, that is, but they're brothers, Yami. It's only natural for us to make decisions that benefit ourselves first foremost, it's healthy—it's _normal_, Yami, and it's not necessarily bad." There was a pause as Yami breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself. Mai sighed.

"Yami, you are one of the most independent, upstanding, righteous people that I know—I don't need to tell you not to be guilty for sparing yourself a lot of needless stress on Kaiba's behalf. You have no obligations to him."

"I realize that and believe me, I know that you should never neglect yourself because of someone else but in Seto's case, it's just not acceptable for me to do that. I had to come here Mai, I knew it as soon as I heard. I feel like I've been running from this guilt for a long time but…I don't know where it came from. And yes, I've been here with him for three hours." He sighed and Mai chuckled softly.

"You're crazy, Yami."

"I like to call it tenderness, Mai." The Egyptian replied.

"And I call it love."

"What did you say…?" Just then, the door burst open and a tearful Mokuba threw himself into a chair beside his older brother's bed.

"What did they say? Have they said anything yet? The reporters asked if he was dying, I didn't know what to tell them…" His voice was shaking. Mai stood and wordlessly made her way over to the younger Kaiba, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay, they got the bullets out, I think he's just resting now." She gave Yami a quick look, exposing her fear for the brunette's life in a flash of concern and disparity. Then, she concentrated on Mokuba, soothing the youth to the best of her abilities.

"Come on, your brother's really tough, I doubt ten bullets would be enough to take him out—he only took five." She said jokingly, wiping away the raven-haired boy's tears with her handkerchief. "See that?" The blonde gestured to a small device located near Seto's head emitting a steady beeping sound. "That's his pulse—still going strong. Don't worry, kid, Seto's not going anywhere."

Mokuba gave her a watery smile and leaned his head against her shoulder, exhaling heavily. Then, he looked up and caught the spirit's gaze.

"Hey, Yami," he said, cracking a smile. The corner of the Egyptian's mouth twitched upward in response, his eyes softening as he looked back at Seto's younger brother.

"Hello, Mokuba." There was a brief peaceful silence during which Yami felt himself resonating with Seto's other mourners more than ever before. Then, once again, the door was practically knocked off of its hinges.

"Mokuba, is he okay?" Anzu rushed inside the small room followed by Yugi, Ryou, and an exasperated Bakura.

"Shit, this freak knew how to shoot." The tomb robber commented, leaning down to examine the wounds. Ryou yanked him back, rolling his eyes.

"You'll have to excuse him, Mokuba," the albino said gently. Mokuba surprised them all with a small laugh, looking at Bakura almost appreciatively—as if he was glad someone had broken the ice. Yami could understand how he felt. A grave situation such as this had Mokuba under a lot of stress—a joke placed strategically here and there could do a lot to lift the pressure he was feeling.

"The kid agrees with me," Bakura said defiantly, earning a light smack on the head from his scandalized hikari. Rubbing his head, he suddenly looked straight at Yami.

"So, who did it?" The former pharaoh unconsciously sat up straighter, an instinct that had survived a millennia specifically for dealing with the tomb robber.

"I know absolutely nothing about his assailant, only that it was a woman. As to their motives…I am as ignorant as you are." Suddenly, Yugi was standing beside his darker half.

"Have you been here this whole time?" He asked quietly as the others shared their speculations. Yami nodded, smiling tenderly at his liberator.

"Yes, aibou."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, somehow there were a billion things Mokuba had to do before he could come here; the world is without pity, my yami." He paused. "He's been a wreck." Yugi took the empty seat beside his guardian. "Then again, I suppose none of us had anything to worry about with you here, watching over him like this." The violet-eyed duelist smiled admiringly at his darkness.

"My abilities apply only to the living, my hikari, I am powerless to save anyone who has fallen into the clutches of death." Yami answered plainly.

"I know, I'm just glad someone was here with him. Has he been unconscious the whole time?" Yugi leaned against his other half, letting his stress slowly dissipate.

"Yes, completely. His pulse is strong, however, and his aura has lost none of its radiance. I think he'll be alright." Yugi gave Yami a strange smile before turning back to their friends.

"For Mokuba's sake, I hope you're right. Seto is all that he has." Yugi sighed.

"I'm betting it was a stalker," Bakura said.

"Maybe they were drunk…?"

"It was a terrorist attack." Yami observed the conversation, somehow more aware of the sound of Seto's pulse than anything else. Time passed. He knew he was removed from the moment but he didn't care. He had a lot to think about.

"What_ I_ want to know is how they got to him." Mai chimed in. "Isn't Kaiba always with bodyguards or something?" She directed this question at Mokuba, who had been staring wordlessly at his brother.

"Well, nii-sama is usually in the limo when he travels—and that's pretty safe. Isono is a very capable gunman, as well as an excellent driver." The younger Kaiba replied.

"Why wasn't he in the limo?" Anzu pressed. Mokuba shook his head.

"I wish I knew. I mean, the fact that he wasn't in the limo shouldn't have lead to this—it's good for him to get out once in awhile." Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, at least until some psycho with a gun shows up." Bakura muttered.

"Kura," Ryou hissed. "If I have to smack you one more time…"

--

The conversation was cut off (a few smacks later) by Seto's nurse who insisted that they had to leave him in peace. Also, with everything returning to normal due to the absence of reporters, the hospital staff began insisting that visiting hours were long over.

In the end, despite his sincere desire to use his millennium item, Yami was persuaded to leave the building and let Yugi drive him home. On his way down to the car, however, he was intercepted by none other than Ryou's yami.

"Hey, pharaoh," He said leaning against a column in the parking garage.

"Tomb robber," Yami acknowledged, walking past him.

"Awfully antisocial today, aren't you?" Yami stopped.

"Did you want to say something to me?" He asked coldly, already in a polluted mood due to concern and frustration.

"Only that you're being a lot less subtle than you think." Bakura replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami demanded, not meeting the albino's knowing eyes.

"It takes something really serious and meaningful to get you to act like you did today." The keeper of the millennium ring caught Yami's gaze and held it. "Where was the attention you lavish on your hikari? Where was that practiced mask you wear when you're around us? Where were _you_ during the conversation and--" He paused. "Where oh where was that expression of false hatred you use whenever you look at Kaiba—which you were doing the whole time."

"Shut the fuck up." Yami snarled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Bakura smirked.

"Does it scare you that much?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Does what scare me?" The former pharaoh hissed.

"That I know." The albino answered simply.

"Know what?" The spirit shot back.

"You don't know?"

"Shut up!" The tomb robber laughed but cut himself off when Yami began walking away again.

"You can't hide your feelings, Yami!" Bakura shouted after him. "And you shouldn't have to…"

--

The S/Y song I used to write this chapter was "Touched' by "VAST"


	2. Use Me

Potential

By RWThunder

Chapter Two – Use Me

The following day, Yami had what Yugi liked to call, "a lazy day." He slept in, didn't leave the house, and was usually either parked in a chair, the couch, or the foot of his bed each time his aibou encountered him.

"Are you okay, Yami? You've been so sluggish." Yugi asked, sitting down beside his dark on the bed.

"I'm fine, hikari. Just a little tired." He looked at his empty wrist. "What time is it?" Yugi glanced down.

"Er, almost six." He replied

"I'm going to the hospital—visiting hours have almost started." Yami's face lit up and he began foraging around their room for a jacket and some shoes.

"Oh, um...are you going to see Kaiba?" Yugi asked uncertainly, eyeing his other half with suspicion. Yami turned around.

"Aibou, do we know anyone else in the hospital or do you think I'm a morphine junkie?" He smirked, but Yugi nearly missed the joke when he saw the ghost of a blush on his guardian's face.

"Heh, right. When are you coming back?" The smaller boy stood up as well to escort Yami to the front door.

"When visiting hours are over."

"Oh…okay…" That was close to two hours. "Well, call if he wakes up or anything." Yugi said, remembering to mask his suspicion. Yami smiled and nodded his agreement.

After Yami turned the corner, Yugi slammed the door and practically ran to the phone, quickly dialing Ryou's number. Then, he waited—his heart thumping painfully in his chest. There was a click at the other end.

"Hello?" Ryou's gentle voice questioned.

"Ryou, it's me," Yugi said hurriedly.

"Yugi? Are you okay? You sound out of breath…" The albino asked worriedly.

"I'm fine—just shocked. Ryou, have noticed Yami acting differently since yesterday at the hospital?" The violet-eyed duelist asked excitedly.

"Well, he was a bit quiet…he must have been very concerned about Kaiba. It's very sweet, you know, I'm glad that he cares for him even though they're rivals and—what?" Yugi heard a quick whispered conversation on the other end before Ryou's voice returned.

"Sorry, Yugi," His fellow duelist said, sounding exasperated. "Bakura says he has to talk to you. Hang on." There was another pause before Bakura cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Hey—Yugi? You've noticed too?" He sounded more high-energy than Yugi had ever heard before.

"About the way Yami's been acting? Yes, and he's been blocking our link lately." Yugi said, frowning as he tried again to dip into his darkness' mind unsuccessfully.

"It's about Kaiba," Bakura said excitedly. "I'm dead sure of that." The smaller boy blinked.

"Kaiba? What about him?"

"Look, I know it'll sound unfair, but I don't think I should say anything right now. If you want something to do I would suggest making Yami visit Isis." Bakura said slowly.

"Isis…?" Yugi repeated. "Does this have something to do with Yami's past?" He asked breathlessly.

"Look, kid, I said I don't want to give anything away—it's not really fair. Besides, what's the fun in knowing? Just suggest it to him—if he isn't already thinking about it." There was a click following the beginnings of Ryou's protest proceeded by silence.

Yugi sat down heavily on the couch. It had been a long time since things had been so fast-paced. Kaiba's accident, Yami's behavior…it made sense that they would be linked. Yugi just wished he knew how.

"_The fun in knowing?"_ _The fun in knowing what? _He mused over Bakura's words. _If this has something to do with Yami's past and all this is connected to Kaiba, maybe we'll finally find the last pieces of the puzzle and Yami will finally know…everything. _Yugi smiled, already happy for his other half. Considering how much he'd suffered, it was the least that Yami deserved. _I should talk to Isis…_

--

_Yami was laughing, his head thrown back as the wind blew through his wild hair. The afternoon chill had faintly colored his cheeks and he shivered slightly in his jacket. As the wind kicked up again, he pressed himself closer to Seto's body, smiling as the taller boy reached over zip his coat up a little higher. _

_Hand in gloved hand, the two duelists strolled the seemingly empty streets of Domino, a comfortable silence hanging in the air around them as they walked._

_As they continued, Seto's consciousness began floating towards the surface of his mind, bringing with it uncertainty and doubt. He realized that not only was he completely baffled by the situation at hand, but that he had no idea where they were going. He didn't know the date, the time…_

_However, most of Seto's awareness was engaged in the moment and he was reassured by Yami's hand holding onto his tightly; it gave him a sense of security that felt oddly familiar. _

_Letting go of his curiosity, Seto realized that he had never experienced something like this in his entire life; spending hours on end out of the house, out of the office—just walking. He noticed with a faint smile that it was a beautiful morning. _

_As Yami continued to maneuver them through the maze of street signs and traffic lights, Seto let his mind wander. The young CEO felt himself thinking that he had never seen Yami laugh like that—at least not the Yami a part of him seemed to recognize. The person beside him was different somehow, yet familiar. _

_The more he sank into the moment, the more connected Seto felt to his companion. Yami would often turn his head slightly, just to look at him—then smile and look away when the other duelist met his eyes. It was a strange aura, one of innocence with an undertone of strong sensuality. _

_A few times, Seto was successful in holding Yami's gaze if only for a few moments—long enough to see an exciting tint of desire in those crimson eyes. He felt strangely as though they were courting lovers, awkwardly side-stepping their way towards the inevitable. _

_The owner of Kaiba Corp realized as they walked that he felt two perspectives: one was nervous and shy, yes, but the situation felt completely normal and there was no reason to question the it. The other view was stronger, it was as though he was watching the scene play out like a movie—only from his own perspective. Therein, he felt confused by the fact that the Yami he pictured in his mind and the Yami flirting with him did not seem to match up. Not that he was complaining._

_Despite the strangeness of it all, Seto was enjoying himself. No words had been shared and yet the CEO was enchanted by his companion, completely and utterly bewitched. He was loving the feeling more and more. _

_They crossed a street and suddenly Yami stopped, halting their seemingly endless journey. Seto felt himself prepare to speak, the question already formed in his mind. He was so aware of his own curiosity that it came as quite a shock when he suddenly felt Yami kissing him. _

_A part of him instantly felt uncomfortable and unresponsive, a million more questions rising up behind the first. He was aware that he couldn't recall being kissed by Yami before—much less enjoying it. The stronger half of his mind dismissed his shock and drowned all other thought in Yami's taste as he kissed him back. _

_Suddenly, Seto felt strangely whole as a new feeling tickled its way up his spine. He felt desperate, passionate, and unbelievably starved. He kissed Yami fiercely and knew by this act that he was alive; alive and horribly in love—or falling fast. _

_They parted slowly, breathing out the previous tension bottled up inside. It was then that a subtle shadow fell across the street corner. Seto was so lost in the presence of the other that he hardly heard the sound of running feet approaching._

_In his intoxicated state the CEO turned slowly, his eyes locking with the barrel of a gun just before he felt fire ripping through his torso. He looked down and saw a waterfall of blood issuing from several wounds in his chest._

_Seto gazed at Yami in confusion, more affected by the anguished look on his love's face than the pain in his chest. Then his head swam and he felt his knees hit the ground. _

_Yami was kneeling in front of him, now a ruin of the person he had been seconds before—the image of utter and complete devastation. Seto felt himself truly bond with the spirit of the puzzle as he expressed every ounce of sorrow in his heart through his tears as he tried to speak—Seto didn't need to hear. _

_Suddenly he was watching himself fall forward into Yami's arms. He was removed, down-graded to an observer standing on the sidelines, watching as Yami mourned him. _

_The smaller duelist was absolutely still and his tears had ceased. He sat unmoving in the puddle of Seto's blood, clutching his body and biting his lip cruelly to keep from crying out. The echoing sound of footsteps slowly faded away. The sun returned._

_It was then that Seto saw the gun._

_There it was, dropped carelessly mere feet from his body; somehow, he knew that Yami had seen it too. _

"_Yami, don't…"_

_The former pharaoh slowly loosened his hold on Seto's corpse and arranged it carefully on the ground, arms over his chest. The CEO watched with anticipation as Yami placed a gentle kiss on his cold lips, sliding his eyelids closed with a loving hand. It was eerie to watch. _

_Exhaling a shaky breath, Yami crawled over to where the pistol lay. Without a moment's hesitation, he brought the gun to his temple and fired—immediately falling back onto Seto's torso, his face instantly covered in the gore of the deed. _

"_YAMI!" A thousand names surfaced in his mind but that of his companion and rival burned the most prominently. He screamed it over and over until the city was collapsing around him, everything falling into darkness until all he could see was Yami: splayed awkwardly over his respectfully positioned corpse._

"Seto?" _A familiar voice sounded somewhere in the void. _

Then, suddenly, Yami appeared—leaning over him in genuine concern. Seto blinked and found himself in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm and several bandages covering his chest.

"You…you're not dead?" He whispered in a hoarse voice. His rival leaned closer.

"What?"

"It can't be—I saw you die…! I saw myself die…" He trailed off, his eyes flitting nervously from one part of the room to another.

"Kaiba, you're not making any sense!" The king of games reached over and hit the "call button" remembering that this was the first time Seto had woken up since the attack.

"What happened, Yami?" Seto demanded, attempting to sit up in his panicked state. The smaller duelist forced him back down onto the mattress with surprising strength, breathing heavily.

"You left the mansion, someone shot you while you were walking—do you remember?" Seto blinked. He did. Suddenly regularity flooded his mind as he recalled waking up, showering, dressing—just like he always did. It was all coming back. He remembered telling Mokuba that was going out, he hadn't taken the limo…he had been—

"…going to see you."

"What?" Yami glanced at the door, wondering what was taking the nurses so long.

"I was going to see you." The CEO repeated tiredly, his eyes sliding shut. "Get this thing out of my arm, it's putting me to sleep…"

"No, that would be the massive amount of blood loss. I'll ask the doctors if you can take the IV out later. Don't you fall asleep, Seto Kaiba—" He shook him gently. "What do you mean you were going to see me?"

"When that crazy bitch shot me, you idiot…" The taller duelist replied groggily. Yami's eyes widened at this.

"Did you know her?" He asked eagerly. The CEO shook his head.

"No. Just some nutcase." He heard the other laugh quietly.

"Ra, Kaiba, you've been out for over a day…"

"You called me Seto, before." The brunette said absently. Yami blinked.

"What did you say?"

"You called me Seto in my dream…no, maybe in reality, I'm not sure…what are you doing here anyway? I have to sleep…" He slurred.

"Hold on. Why were you coming to see me?" His fellow duelist pressed.

"I don't remember." Seto muttered.

"Bullshit." Just then, the room filled with nurses.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, you've regained consciousness!" They immediately began checking his wounds and changing bandages feverishly.

"Yes, it would appear that way…" The CEO replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as they fussed over him.

"You'll have to leave now, sir." One of the nurse's said to Yami, who was looking on in vague amusement.

"What? Oh, yes, I'll go." He turned around just before closing the door and was surprised to meet Seto's eyes. Yami paused, taken aback by the other's expression. "Talk later." He mouthed, and shut the door.

--

The song I used to write this chapter was "Use Me" by Garbage.

-Thunder


	3. Doubt

Potential

By RWThunder

Chapter Three – Doubt

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Nii-sama," Mokuba said, gripping his older brother's hand harder than was necessary as they made their way towards the museum. "But are you sure you have to see that lady now? The press is going insane and your executives are—"

"Talking with Isis won't take long, Mokuba." Seto interrupted. "I'll take care of things soon enough. As for the press and the hospital staff, you can assure them all that I'm not dead and don't plan on going for quite some time—sound good?' He ruffled his sibling's hair.

"Alright, as long as you're sure you're okay." The younger Kaiba stopped at the front doors and waved cheerily until his brother had disappeared inside.

As the doors swung shut, Seto let his posture sag and leaned heavily against the wall, clutching his chest. He was far from okay. Wincing, he slid a hand beneath his shirt to touch the bandages covering his chest.

"Damn bitch. I'll sue her into the fucking afterlife—not that I need the money…I could always request capitol punishment, that would suffice…"

"I sincerely hope that that is a joke, Seto Kaiba." The CEO's head shot up at the sound of that calm, icy voice belonging to the Egyptian priestess.

"Isis," he said, inclining his had respectful. She nodded in return, stopping a few feet in front of him and giving him a searching look.

"I had hoped that my millennium necklace was losing its touch when I saw that you would be coming today," she said tersely. "given your condition I can hardly see what reason you could possibly have for coming here. I have no more god cards for you." Seto smirked, forcing himself to stand on his own two feet.

"I don't want cards today, Isis. I have to talk to you about a dream I had in the hospital."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows at this although the rest of her face remained frozen.

"Yes, only I'm not sure it was a dream. Is there someplace where we can…?" He glanced around the empty foyer. Isis slung his arm around her shoulders in one swift motion and nodded.

"Yes, of course. I will take you to someplace where we can talk."

"I can walk on my own, thanks," Seto said, his arm twitching. The Egyptian's nails bit into his skin through the fabric of his coat.

"Let us not worry about pride and appearances, Seto Kaiba, I know you are a respectable man." She began leading him down the hall.

"That's not what I—"

"Of course that is not what you meant. I quite understand. Not far now…" Seto could have sworn he saw her lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile as she ushered him down a painful flight of stairs.

"Right," he muttered, wincing. _Painkillers my ass._

"Perhaps it would not be so painful if you had let the doctors of this fine age take proper care of you, yes?" the priestess said, stopping in front of a large door. Seto gaped at her.

No matter how many times she did it, he was always shocked anew whenever she used her Item to read minds. Believing all the things she said about magic and reincarnation was hard, but feeling someone dip into your thoughts was even more difficult to ignore.

"You know, I'm sure that's against the law." He grumbled as she fished a card out from her dress and slid it across the scanner set into the wall.

"You are, of course, absolutely correct. I do not indulge myself too often, Seto Kaiba." Her eyes narrowed, daring him to talk back. "Here we are." Suddenly with a great grinding of gears the door began rising to reveal a vast chamber. Seto had been there before.

"No—I don't want to go in there again…" He said softly, his fierce blue eyes scanning the dark room fearfully. Isis said nothing but lead him inside all the same, flashing her card again to close the door behind them. The lamps flickered on.

The harsh fluorescent light of the display fixtures shed their blinding beams onto the center piece: a massive stone tablet with the figures of Seto and Yami carved into the rock. Seto blew out an anxious breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Now, tell me about your dream." Isis said, appearing behind the CEO with a chair. Seto sat down immediately, cringing as his wounds complained.

"Thank you, for…" He began, his eyes drifting to the haunting artifact before them.

"It was nothing." Isis replied briskly.

"I'm not sure if it was a dream, exactly," Seto continued, encouraged by the priestess' respectful silence. "I was walking with Yami, that's how it started."

"Just the pharaoh?" Isis asked.

"Yes." She pursed her lips. "It was strange, a part of me understood why we were walking and everything seemed to be in place…but I also felt like I was watching things happen through someone else's eyes—I couldn't understand where I was or why it was happening." He shook his head in frustration.

"Please continue." Isis prompted.

"Look, I don't know why but I felt close to him, close to Yami. It can't have meant anything, I'm just not used to seeing him as something other than a rival." Seto stopped, realizing too late that he was slightly uncomfortable with discussing the specific emotions he had experienced with the Egyptian.

"Sounds to me like a welcome change." She replied somewhat snidely, pulling up another chair. "Were you in love with him?" She asked, her voice never gaining the slightest spark of playfulness—her eyes just as hard as ever. Seto felt himself gripping the arms of his chair.

"What kind of question is that?" He said sharply, frowning at her. Isis shrugged gracefully.

"It is merely a question, Seto Kaiba—were you in love with his majesty?" She folded her hands in her lap expectantly.

"How should I know?" He shot back, biting his lip to keep his aggression in check.

"And so…?" Isis had obviously decided to let it go. Seto sighed.

"So nothing. We stopped walking, someone came out of nowhere…next thing I know I've been shot about five times and I'm on the ground, dying." His voice grew weaker as he recalled the feeling.

"And what was his lordship's reaction?" The priestess asked softly. Seto was silent for a moment.

"He was upset. I died and I—I mean, I saw myself die. And then…" His eyes flickered unintentionally to the tablet. "…I watched Yami shoot himself in the head. Then I woke up." There was a pause.

"Seto Kaiba, you are a terrible liar." Isis said sternly. Seto felt his face flush.

"What are you talking about?" He said, flustered, not meeting her eyes.

"I do not have to read your mind to know that you are not telling me the whole truth." She answered calmly.

"So what?" Seto burst out, wondering when he'd become so agitated.

"Tell me, Seto, how come you did not hear the murderer approaching?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know." He replied stubbornly, looking at the floor. The Egyptian sighed.

"Allow me to fill in some of the blanks, Seto Kaiba," Isis said somewhat sarcastically. "As hard as it is on your pride, you know that you felt strongly for the pharaoh—and he for you. The fact is that in your 'dream' as we will call it for now, you experienced feelings that were not your own—feelings that your soul had already cultivated but not made absorbable to you. That was not a dream, exactly, it would be more accurate to say that it was a memory. I urge you now to believe me when I tell you that this is not the first time that you and his majesty have met. That is the best way that I can explain it for now."

"That's a load of bullshit. I've heard your spiel before. I remember your little trick from the last time that you lured me in here but I won't be fooled again." Seto stood up, making for the door.

"Open your eyes, Kaiba! What happened to you two days ago was not an accident!" The emotion in her voice scared him, numbing his legs somehow. He stopped.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly. "You know something about why I was attacked? What the hell is going on here, I have a right to know!" He turned, his heart racing. "You told me once that I was Yami's high priest in another life and even if that's true, what the fuck does it have to do with the bullet holes in my chest? And what, dare I ask, would it have to do with my dreams—memories—whatever they are!" He staggered towards the wall and collapsed against it, arms folded protectively over his chest.

"You and Pharaoh Atemu have met before. What I told you about being his high priest is true." Isis said gently, coming up beside him.

"No—shut up! Stay away from me…" The CEO backed up into the corner and refused to meet her eyes.

"Don't you want to understand, Kaiba? After eighteen years of living a life of ignorance and routine don't you finally want to know the meaning of your existence?" Isis continued stepping closer and closer, her necklace shining in the harsh light.

"I said shut up! There is no fate, no predestination—I've made my own fucking life from day one, I didn't go through all that shit before because someone said I would!"

"Not entirely, no, of course not." Isis said quietly.

"My parents didn't die because 'it was their time,' godammit—it wasn't! And that stupid fuck who bought our lives away—Mokuba and I, that wasn't _supposed_ to happen…" Seto felt the quaver in his voice and knew he had to stop. He hadn't cried in eleven years—he wasn't about to start now.

"Nothing is so black and white as that, Kaiba. I can't tell you why everything in life happens the way it does—which is why you should let me show you what I do know. I can take you back and make you understand why you were attacked and why you had that dream of yours." The Egyptian stopped and folded her arms as Seto collected himself.

"You're fucking crazy. I hate this shit, I hate it all…" he gestured towards the tablet. "Everything from that damned hunk of rock to the necklace you're wearing, Isis, I hate it." He cursed.

"And yet what—or should I say—who you hate most of all is Yami." The priestess said sagely, addressing the king of games by his first name for once. "Not true hate, Kaiba, you merely dislike him because you do not understand him. You do not understand why you feel the way you do around him sometimes, why he seems so familiar, and most of all why you cannot just forget about him. He changed your life, he is changing it still, and you despise him for it."

"I don't get it, my life was finally starting to get better…" Seto muttered. "Then that…'spirit' of Yugi's shows up and everything goes to hell." He slumped against the wall and shut his eyes tightly.

"I am well aware of your beliefs on the matter of reincarnation, Seto Kaiba, but that no longer matters. Whether you believe what I have told you about your destiny is now irrelevant. I have learned, you see, that you will better understand what I have been trying to tell you if you see it for yourself—if you see yourself." Her millennium item glistened menacingly.

"Fine. You know what? Fine. You win, I'll drink whatever you've got just make it quick." Seto straightened his coat and allowed the priestess to escort him towards the tablet.

"Kaiba, this process has nothing to do with narcotics. My millennium item allows me to see into the past, it—" She began.

"It was just a joke. Can we get on with it?" He snapped, attempting to hide his nerves.

"Very well. I ought to explain to you first, however, this will be different from your dream. You will not feel Seth's emotions, you will be an invisible, disembodied observer. A ghost, in short. You will not watch what I have to show you from any specific point of view—you will see a mixture of my memories and your own, but only from one removed perspective." Isis explained.

"Who the hell is Seth?" Seto asked, eyeing his profile on the stone depiction.

"Seth was your soul's first incarnation. He was the pharaoh's high priest—you, in a way." She framed the millennium necklace with her hands and shut her eyes.

"The memories will unfold before you much like a story, I will narrate when it is necessary. The rest you will ascertain for yourself." The eye around her neck glowed and Seto felt himself becoming amazingly light as the room seemed to disappear. He closed his eyes tightly and braced himself.

--

"Doubt" by Bella Morte


	4. Before The Dawn

Potential 

By RWThunder

Chapter Four – Before The Dawn

"Open your eyes, Kaiba." Isis' voice sounded inside of his head. He did as he was told, gasping when he found himself standing in a grand chamber of shining alabaster columns and a smooth marble floor. Although his being and consciousness was utterly vaporous, he felt himself gaping.

Suddenly, the young CEO felt a tingling in his mind and instantly knew where they were.

"This is the temple." Somehow he was aware that no sound was produced by this statement, yet he was sure Isis could hear him.

The room shifted—sometimes according to his will, sometimes carrying him weightlessly to another location, ensuring that he would see everything that Isis intended. Several moments passed and Seto began to get used to the odd floating feeling and the knowledge that he could be taken anywhere at any time—according to the path of memory. With the time that he had, the oldest Kaiba wandered the familiar temple.

By the gray light filtering through the gauzy curtains, the duelist concluded that it was dawn. His vision panned upward and he was met with the stoic faces of a hundred statues decorated with a faint glow by the sun's weak luminescence.

"Those are the Egyptian gods." Isis said, a touch of pride in her voice. Gazing at each regal face in turn, Seto found to his surprise that he knew them all by name.

The two ghostly visitors moved together quickly through the walls into another part of the temple—it's walls covered in racks of incense.

"Look, Kaiba," The priestess said. He examined the room and spotted six figures kneeling in prayer at the far end of the chamber. As they drew closer, Seto observed that they were all young teenagers garbed in white.

Then the boy closest to them suddenly raised his head, cracking his neck experimentally and letting out a long sigh.

"Holy shit…" Crystal-blue eyes that Seto saw everyday in the mirror stared back at him and sleek black hair framed a face whose bone structure might as well have been identical to his own.

"That is Seth, age fourteen. You are looking at the root of your soul, Kaiba," Isis said coolly. It was far easier to believe; aside from the skin color and other slight differences characteristic of one's nationality, Seth looked exactly like him. He was younger, of course, but Seto remembered being that age.

The CEO scanned the other faces carefully, identifying a few as a pre-adolescent Isis, Shadi—with a full head of charcoal hair, and a young boy who strongly resembled the Dark Magician. The other two boys he did not know.

"Where are their parents?" Seto asked suddenly.

"They have none." The priestess replied. "These children were chosen at birth to be trained as the new generation of council members—advisors and protectors of the pharaoh." The brunette gazed at their innocent faces, many frowning with the intensity of their thoughts.

"Are the current council members dying?" He asked.

"No. Every new pharaoh receives a fresh set of advisors, however, and the infants for the new regime are chosen as soon as the heir is born. Yami, or, Atemu as he is called now was born fourteen years ago—Seth and the other five were chosen that very day. Since then, they have been receiving schooling, training, and discipline all so that they will be ready when the prince takes the throne." It didn't sound like a very good deal to Seto.

"But they have no choice—they have to become council members whether they like it or not, right?" He gazed at Seth, feeling a strange sense of self-pity as he pondered his look-alike's predicament.

"They do not complain. It is a great honor to be chosen. I was the first female and received the worst treatment—but it was impossible to decline." Isis replied.

--

Suddenly, the temple disappeared to be replaced by a dimly lit hallway. Seto saw himself, saw Seth near an open door leading into a large chamber filled with torchlight.

Inside he saw a woman lying strewn across a large bed covered in silks. To his shock, her face and overall appearance resembled that of Mai Valentine. Her eyes were that same violet—only her skin was darker and her hair was crimson with heavy golden highlights. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes were red.

"That is the queen." Isis said, obviously still impressed by the royal. Seto couldn't blame her—the entire room with it's gilded furnishings and ornate drapery was extremely intimidating. And, even in her disheveled state, the queen's countenance was one that commanded respect.

Beside the young empress, an older man—slightly obscured by shadow—sat clutching one of her hands in his and repeatedly kissing the fingers. He was whispering to her, but Seto couldn't hear what he was saying.

Suddenly, a soft whimper escaped the lips of the woman and tears shown in her eyes. A few tense moments passed before an aching sob wracked her body and she hid her face in her hands, cringing when the man attempted to console her.

"What…what happened to her?" Seto asked, humbled by her powerful display of emotion.

"She was pregnant—the infant died after birth." Isis answered. The CEO shuddered. The queen rolled onto her side and curled herself into a fetal position, shaking with the force of her anguished cries as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Her comforter stroked her back gently.

"And the man?"

"That is her husband." The priestess said, her voice quavering slightly.

"You mean…"

"Yes. He is the pharaoh."

Seth looked on placidly for a few more moments before slinking away down the corridor, frowning to himself. Seto tried to follow, but the scene was changing again.

--

"So Yami—er, Atemu is the heir to the throne and the pharaoh's only child?" The CEO asked when a garden materialized around them.

"Yes. He is the pride and joy of Egypt. Many spoke of the fact that although he was born male, a necessity for kingship, he also inherited his mother's beauty. He too has been enduring a strenuous education since childhood—preparing for the day when his father passes on and he must assume leadership of the country." Isis said calmly.

"And he's the same age as Seth?"

"Yes. They were born on the same day only Atemu is a few hours older." Seto saw the six figures—once again sitting quietly and motionless. As he watched, however, Seth opened one eye and after seeing that the others were deep in prayer, stood up without a sound.

The young priest-in-training crept his way through the lavish foliage to a side entrance of the palace, ignoring the presence of the guards at either side and strolling past them.

"They didn't stop him?" Seto asked, puzzled.

"Of course not. Seth and the other five are the cement that will hold the kingdom together when Atemu is pharaoh, everyone knows who they are. Already their names are legend." The priestess replied.

The CEO's gaze followed Seth through the sunny hallways of the palace, past columns covered in hieroglyphics and throngs of servants bearing food and drink.

Seth stopped at last at what seemed like the other end of the palace. He paused to remove his white tunic in front of the curtains separating him from the outdoors and wrapped it instead around his waist.

The young priest-to-be walked through the white partitions into a vast courtyard decorated by tall obelisks. He had just begun to stretch on the ground when the sound of steel clashing against steel seemed to draw his attention.

Silently, fearfully, almost, Seth crept toward the sound. Finally he found himself peering out from behind a large statue of Sorbek.

Seto saw that two men were fighting each other—one old and the other much younger.

"Take a close look, Kaiba," Isis said abruptly and he moved closer.

Sweat shown on tan skin that rippled with promising muscles as the younger man swung his weapon. Gold bracelets bedecked both upper and lower arms and some hung around his ankles, jingling faintly as he moved. More gold jewelry decorated the youth's slender neck, complementing the blonde locks of his black hair, which bore a fringe of crimson.

Familiar angular eyes narrowed as he parried his assailants scimitar, tapping his own blade against that of his foe and moving its point to the man's neck in the split second he had obtained.

All motion ceased as the larger fighter felt the steel bite his skin. He then lowered his weapon with a shaky hand.

The victor smiled roguishly and dragged the blade up his throat, forcing the man to stretch his neck. The tip of the sword reached his chin and with one graceful motion, the youth flicked his weapon aside and took a few steps back.

"Next." There was no mistaking that captivating aristocratic voice—nor the slim build and regal posture of the youth.

"Yami." Seto breathed.

"Prince Atemu." Isis said immediately. "One in the same, and yet completely different." The brunette was silent, focusing instead on what he supposed was Yami's true appearance.

Seto noticed Atemu was, probably because of his age, slightly different in appearance from the spirit. His eyes were not so shadowed as those of his rival—a couple shades lighter. His mouth, too, wore a smirk that was cockier than that practiced look of elegant denigration that Yami had mastered so beautifully.

Still, Atemu possessed Yami's grace and humbling air of refinement even at the age of fourteen. He swung his scimitar around his head experimentally as another man standing across the way took up his sword and stepped onto the grassy arena.

Seth, as Seto noticed, was looking on in unabashed awe. His Egyptian double was following the prince's every move, apparently just as enchanted by his poise and comportment as the CEO was.

With a warning shout, the second combatant flung himself upon the young prince, his sword whistling through the air just next to Atemu's head. No sooner had he stayed his arm, however, when he found the pharaoh's son had already evaded him and was bringing down his own weapon.

The other man whirled and blocked the attack sloppily, rebounding immediately however and leaping at the smaller male with his sword slicing the empty space on its way to the prince.

Once again, Atemu anticipated this and ducked gracefully, putting a balancing foot behind him and making a bold jab at the larger man's chest. This strike, too, was blocked roughly and his opponent raised his sword above his head in preparation for what would surely be a fatal hit.

As he began the downward cut, however, Yami brought his own blade up perpendicular to that of his assailant to block it. The instant steel touched steel, the prince pivoted on his left foot and dealt a bone-shattering kick to the older male's hand, sending his sword flying.

Before any of the onlookers had time to react, Atemu had danced around his combatant and caught the scimitar in his other hand. Just as the larger of the two turned to see where his weapon had fallen, he was met with both blades which were brandished proudly by the heir to the throne of Egypt.

"Yield." Atemu commanded, his crimson eyes daring another man to lift his sword against him.

"You remind me of your father, my love." At the sound of that authoritative feminine voice, all save for the prince instantly dropped to their knees.

"Mother," Atemu greeted, bowing his head respectfully. As the queen approached, Seto was struck by how similar they looked. Both lean and slender, striking features and hair of similar color and thickness. He glanced at Seth, who seemed overwhelmed by the prince's performance as well as the fact that he was looking at the future pharaoh and current queen.

"Does Yami still know how to fight like that?" The brunette asked off-handedly, grudgingly admitting to himself that he was, indeed, truly impressed.

"Most likely." Isis replied. "He is probably out of practice, however. And besides, the pharaoh has other means of defending himself." Seto was going to ask what she meant but the courtyard was disintegrating, removing the arresting prince from view.

--

"Touched" by VAST


	5. Kiss From A Rose

Potential

By RWThunder

Chapter Five – Kiss From A Rose

The next vision took place beside a great river, most likely the Nile, as Seto accurately presumed. Seth was seated amidst the reeds, his feet dangling in the water. He seemed older.

"Seth was captivated by the prince. That scene in the courtyard was the first time he had ever seen the pharaoh's son—his future king. It was not the last, as we will find. It is important to know that Seth was impressed by Atemu; many traits in the prince that only Seth was studious enough to observe intrigued him.

Realize that none aside from his parents understood or knew Atemu very well—Seth saw him in many ways that others did not, that is one of the main reasons that caused their destinies to become intertwined." Isis explained.

"How long has it been since the last…?" Seto began.

"A year. Seth has not seen the prince since that time." The priestess answered smoothly.

"Why not?" The CEO began, almost disappointed.

"Very few were privileged enough to look upon the royals even once in their lives—save for the council and the prince's teachers. It was forbidden—unless you too were royal—to ever look the pharaoh or his family in the eyes. Touching the skin of a king or his kin was punishable by death. The nobles of Egypt were gods on earth, Kaiba, they were removed and placed on high pedestals were none could reach. Such was the way, such was the law." Isis responded.

"But I—Seth saw the prince, does that mean he could have been killed if anyone had noticed?" Seto asked indignantly.

"Possibly. It would be doubtful considering Seth's role in the grand scheme of things—being a member of the future council, that is. But as you will see, Seth committed a much more terrible crime than that."

It seemed to be about midday. The blue-eyed teen had closed his eyes and was breathing evenly through his nose—entering into noon prayer. He had taken his feet out of the water and was now seated on his crossed legs, hands folded in his lap, back straight.

He remained like this for a long while, pursing his lips every so often or furrowing his brow in concentration. There was no wind in the place he had picked and insects avoided him as though they were aware of his stature.

Here the Nile flowed close to the palace, quite close. It was for this reason that the running water was quiet enough to not disturb Seth's mediation; the rocks had long been cleared from the channels of the Nile that ran near the palace—if only to make bathing more pleasant.

Seto was beginning to feel slightly uneasy with the amount of random knowledge he retained as he gazed around the area—everything from the reeds to the temple in the distance becoming more and more familiar.

"What is the meaning of this memory, Isis?" He asked, watching as his younger self sat motionless, just breathing.

"Patience, Kaiba." The Egyptian replied. They observed the scene silently from then on.

Faintly, the CEO thought he heard splashing nearby. Ignoring the sound, Seto placed himself alongside his darker counterpart and waited patiently for the significance of the scene to reveal itself.

Suddenly, Seto heard the splashing again—closer—and watched as a dark shape appeared further out beneath the water.

In a fountain of crystalline droplets, a figure broke through the surface to stand waist deep, soaking wet, in the river Nile. Shoving his sopping hair from his face and giving his head a firm shake, prince Atemu effectively made his presence known to Seth—who was gaping across the water at him.

Crimson eyes that reflected the dark ripples of the stream turned towards the young priest, holding his gaze firmly. Seto realized then that this was not something that he—that Seth was not supposed to see. He was aware then of the fear in Seth's eyes and also of the lustful flush spreading across his face.

The prince seemed unfazed by the presence of the other. The smirk on his face gave away his obvious enjoyment of the attention Seth's eyes were giving him, however.

_To be the very image of nobility and yet to behave at times as though he was filled with nothing but mischief—how like Yami. _Seto mused, trying to convince himself that he was not nearly affected by the sight of the prince as he truly was.

Presently, Seth opened his mouth to speak but, as though aware of the fact that they had already gone too far, the prince cast him a final smile before throwing himself back into the water and swam around the river bend.

"By Ra…" It seemed that Seth had finally found his voice—if a few seconds too late. The Egyptian was positively shaking and Seto could understand why.

The priest had seen Atemu once before, but one year of training like Seth had witnessed in the courtyard had not failed to make itself noticeable in the Prince's appearance.

"We can only speculate, of course, but this is probably when Seth's 'obsession' with the pharaoh's son truly began." Isis said suddenly.

"Based merely on physical attraction?" The CEO asked indignantly, unable to hide the hint of desire in his voice.

"To a degree—but Atemu captivated Seth in many ways: for one, he was the heir to the throne and the king's only son; those facts alone could attract major interest in anyone. But Seth also knew that they were peers and what he saw in the prince he admired." The bank of the Nile was slowly beginning to fade away.

"We are jumping somewhat—but I will explain that Seth soon began trying to see Atemu intentionally. Do not judge these actions however, they were both young and the motives were innocent. Perhaps he wanted to talk with the prince, maybe to spend time with him; regardless, there was never an opportunity for the two to be alone together.

Because of his name, status, and reoccurring presence around the royal family, Seth did manage to capture Atemu's attention. For three years they shared speechless eye contact, catching sight of each other once a month or so throughout the palace and grounds. Understand that just meeting eyes with the prince was enough to have Seth punished severely." The priestess said bleakly.

--

A dark chamber materialized around them and Seto recognized it as the room where he had first seen the queen. Now the bed was occupied by her husband, however, and it was her turn to tend to him as he drew in breath after strangled breath.

"What is he…?" Seto began

"He is dying." Isis replied simply.

"How old is he?" The brunette asked as he tried to get a better view of the sweating face shadowed by the bed curtains.

"His majesty is thirty-eight; for this time in history, it is a mature age. Old, almost." She explained.

"And how old is Yami at this point?" The CEO didn't know why it mattered but somehow his mind was remembering how young he himself had been when both of his parents died.

"The prince was eighteen when his father died—he took the throne in the same year. The same age as you, now, Seto—when you took over Kaiba Corporation." Seto was silent at this.

Very suddenly the pharaoh's body seemed to jerk and tense up. Straining hands clenched around bunches of silk and the observers could see his knees shaking under the blankets. The queen stroked his forehead as she cried silently, moving a cold compress routinely from his neck, to his chest, to his head.

There was a pause.

"My love…?" The queen's voice came as a shaky whisper and she leaned over her husband, shaking him lightly. Egypt's leader gasped sharply and his dark eyes went wide for a moment—then there was silence.

Still weeping, the new widow lifted the thick gold circlet gently from the king's head and drew the sheets over his body.

Just then, a servant bearing a pitcher of fresh water entered the room, freezing when she saw the state of both royals.

"Bring in my son." The queen said firmly, unable to suppress the tremor in her voice. The slave nodded and went out the way she had come—her steps noticeably more hurried.

Moments passed when the only sound in the room was the queen's ragged breathing and the occasional sniffle. Then, Atemu stepped into the dark chamber, stopping—just as the servant had—when he looked upon his parents

"Mother…" He began uncertainly, his voice a little deeper than the last time the vaporous visitors had heard it.

"Come here, love." She said gently, wiping the tears from her eyes with a ring-bedecked hand.

The prince walked slowing, almost fearfully, toward the queen—eyeing the gold head piece in her grip.

"Your father told me to tell you goodbye." His mother whispered and got up from her place on the edge of the bed. Atemu said nothing. "It's your time, my darling." The queen continued. Then, breathing deeply, she placed the crown upon his head and lowered herself onto her knees before her son.

"The kingdom is undoubtedly in good hands with you, my pharaoh." Seto could only imagine what those impersonal words meant to her only child.

"Mother, please, don't…" Atemu protested, starting to bend down.

"No, Atemu—your majesty—you should inform the council of the king's passing." She said fiercely, pushing him away. They were still for a moment, the queen staring at the ground, refusing to meet the eyes of her son.

Then, abruptly the former prince dropped down onto the stone before she could stop him and threw his arms around his mother. Seconds of silence and stillness passed—then the queen began crying in earnest into Atemu's shoulder, hugging him back.

"He's gone…and you, now I've lost you as well…" She sobbed, clinging to her son protectively. The crimson-eyed youth closed his eyes and stroked her back—but said nothing.

Seto understood. Now was the moment of transition: his days of being carefree were now over, he had to run a country, had to pretend his father's death meant nothing, had to let his mother cry and not join her. After waiting his entire life and preparing, the weight of his purpose had finally fallen heavily onto Atemu's shoulders.

The room began to fade.

"Isis…" Seto said, unable to shake the image of the former prince choking down his misery as he comforted his mother.

"I will explain everything, Kaiba. Seth and his five companions immediately replaced the old council and Atemu was coroneted after his father was put to rest in his tomb. A week after he became pharaoh, his mother died as well."

"What?" The CEO briefly saw Mai's face in his mind.

"Some say she died of grief but only Yami would know exactly how it happened. He was the one who found her and was, supposedly, with her at the time. The 'how' is not important, however. What is significant is that Atemu was without anyone to lean on, not to mention support or care for him. He was still a teenager and, naturally, this position was not ideal for him. This is where you come into the bigger picture." The priestess said as a large throne room appeared.

"You mean Seth?" Seto asked testily.

"Of course. As I was saying, at this point he became much more important in the pharaoh's life. You see, after his mother's death, Atemu chose who his high priest would be from among the council; he remembered Seth, he chose him." Isis continued.

"Why him? It didn't sound like they connected very much." Seto asked, thinking back to Isis' description of their limited relationship after the Nile incident.

"On the contrary, Atemu connected with Seth more than anyone else—beside his parents. You forget, looking at a royal directly in the eyes, was punishable by death. Seth did this unabashedly and not in insolence, but in interest and admiration genuine enough for the prince to notice.

When you are completely cut off from the world, sometimes a stranger who simply smiles at you or runs into you often enough can become a comfort, a constant—a friend in a strange way.

Whatever the reason, Seth was the closest thing Atemu had to a companion or confidant and that was important to him." As the priestess spoke, Seto saw that the pharaoh was seated on a high throne near the back of the room, his face partially obscured by shadow.

While he watched, Seth slowly entered the room, now much older, taller, and a great deal more regal. He walked across the great stretch of marble floor to the throne and knelt down.

"My liege." He said respectfully, bowing his head.

"As you can see, Seth, who had always been somewhat impudent, felt it was necessary to be more careful once Atemu actually became the pharaoh. This formality did not last long between them, however." Isis narrated as the former prince stood.

"Surely, after so many years of silent communication and unspoken alliance you have more to say to me than that, Seth." Yami's incarnation said smoothly, descending the steps to stand in front of his high priest.

"You have called me here, my lord, and I have answered. Is there something that you require of me?" Seto realized that the voice he heard was now identical to his own.

Atemu laughed, a rich, genuine sound that echoed in the thrown room as he paced a slow-circle around the kneeling priest.

"You must forgive me and my station, Seth, as I in turn must forgive. My intentions may seem strange to you but, then again, they may not. I will say that I have not failed to notice your eyes on my back over past few years—did you realize that?" He stopped walking.

"I apologize, my pharaoh, I was young and my actions were out of line. Please forgive me, I did not mean to expose my interest so blatantly to you." Seth replied in a rehearsed tone of voice.

"Your formalities insult me, Seth, you have just confessed that you have followed me over the years, watched me. But I would not incriminate you for that. I was always intrigued by you, you: a living person outside of the closed world of royalty and greatness. You are not a commoner, yet you do not share my birthright. Your station is a step bellow mine and the ultimate for someone who is not of holy blood. You will always be the closest thing in this mortal world to my equal, Seth, only I believe that you—that we—can be even more."

He paused. Seth said nothing.

"Look at me." Atemu said softly.

"My liege, I cannot…" The priest whispered.

"Banish thoughts of death and judgment from your mind, Seth, raise your head and look at me." It was clearly a command this time.

Slowly, the brunette lifted his gaze to that of his pharaoh's, his face white with nervousness.

"My poor subject. I had believed your stubbornness when it came to perusing my friendship to be disregard for this kingdom's sacred rules; I apologize, you clearly take them more seriously than I thought. But fear not—allow me to put your mind at ease. Stand, Seth."

The high priest gasped and his crystalline eyes blinked nervously. Swallowing hard, he obeyed, standing slowly.

"By rights, the gods should have smote you down, Seth, yet here you stand, an inch or two above myself." The pharaoh chuckled, tilting his head slightly in order to meet his advisor's eyes.

"Why do you ask me to perform these sacrilegious acts, my lord?" The priest asked hoarsely, obviously afraid. Atemu frowned.

"Have you forgotten that small connection we two formed? Are your feelings of interest dead—have they passed unto another? I will explain myself in time, Seth, I will tell you why I must ask you to do these things. However, you, my priest, should not require an explanation in order to indulge yourself. Your feelings are clear, your intentions mixed, yet your heart bold."

Atemu stepped closer to the council member, their faces inches apart.

"I was innocently intrigued by the mysterious attention you gave to me, Seth. Our youth has passed, however, and my feelings now are far from innocent. Forgive me…" The pharaoh brushed his lips hesitantly against that of his priest.

"Wait…what's going on here?" Seto rasped as his Egyptian counterpart began kissing the royal back.

"Seth had long given up on any kind of relationship with Atemu, Kaiba. The laws of society, culture, and government that were so heavily impressed upon him took care of that. Then, when the prince became pharaoh, completely unattainable in Seth's mind, he became receptive. Atemu, after enjoying Seth's furtive attention for so many years finally returned the favor."

The two government officials broke apart.

"Before your passion turns to fear, listen to what I have to say," The pharaoh said breathlessly. Seth nodded, his hands shaking with the magnitude of the crime they had committed.

"I do not mean to put you in danger, nor do I mean to defile the principals or this kingdom. However, I have been waiting to know and understand you for a very long time and, immature as it may seem to you, I want this wish to be fulfilled." He leaned forward, close to the other's ear.

"Despite the throne I sit upon, I am just a man. This crown is a weight upon my head to be sure, but with it I shall rule—not allow it to rule me." Seth shivered at his words.

"Meet me after dark in the garden; perhaps when the gods are left blind you will be more inclined to act upon your feelings. We will speak then. Go." With these parting instructions, Seth exited the courtroom, flushed and wide-eyed.

Atemu watched him go and let out a long sigh, licking his lips absently. He then returned to his place on the throne. The room darkened quickly.

--

"Kiss From A Rose" by Seal


End file.
